


Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

by queenofthegetaway



Series: Chronicles of Delia Stilinski [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: Stiles didn't half ass anything when it came to Lydia Martin. Not now, not ever. So when he decides it's time, he doesn't hold back. But he may have called for some back up.





	Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of my friends wanted some fluff to brighten their moods and they're Stydia trash so I decided to add to this little series I've got going.

        A year after graduating from college, the entire pack had moved out to Los Angeles to follow after Scott and his "we might not be able to save them all, but we have to try" plan of rescue all the lost little supernaturals. Stiles and Lydia were no different. Stiles had been able to be assigned to the FBI Field Office in LA and Lydia was finishing up her masters' degree at Pepperdine. Derek and Peter had helped by an old apartment building that they refurbished so everyone could have their own place but still be close to each other in the massive city.

        They had all been living in that building for a few months when Stiles started to act a little shifty. Lydia ignored it for the most part because it was how he acted every time he tried to surprise her. She wrote it off as him probably buying an apartment full of orchids or something as equally as ridiculous for their upcoming anniversary. She continued her studies as per usual completely oblivious to exactly what madness her loving boyfriend had started to plan behind her back.

        "Derek! Be serious!" Stiles huffed pacing the living room of the penthouse Derek shared with Peter since the two of them had funded the building purchase. Derek just laughed and shook his head, "Stiles you're being a little ridiculous. Where are we supposed to find that much lavender? And I don't even think that many live doves exist, let alone live in Los Angeles? Where'd you even get the number 4,745?" Stiles looked down at his shoes, "One for every day I've loved her." Peter was coming out of the kitchen with several coffees in hand, shaking his head, "Call the others, obviously not Lydia. We are gonna be here a while." Stiles huffed and went back to pacing.

        4 hours later Lydia was passed out on their bed with her laptop open playing the recording of her lecture on loop. Stiles snuck back in having been talked down from his massive plans and into something a little more reasonable. He shut her laptop and placed it back on her desk before maneuvering her into a more comfortable position and tucking her in. He kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom to shower and change into his pajamas. When he climbed into bed next to her he smiled as she curled into him and hummed, "Warm Stiles." He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead again, "Sleep Lyds."

        Two weeks later and now the only ones acting normal around Lydia were Derek, Peter, Boyd, and Theo. No one else would stay in the same room with her for more than a few minutes and it was driving her insane. She finally cornered Allison in her kitchen one day and started her interrogation, "What is going on and why isn't anyone telling me?" Allison just shook her head after her startled look passed. They had all been given a cover story for if they were cornered like this because Stiles was nothing if not prepared, "There's just a new werewolf they've been tracking and Stiles told us not to involve you because you have finals coming up then graduation." Lydia squinted at her and really wished she had a werewolf to tell her if Allison was lying or not. But she was pretty sure that any of the wolves would lie to her anyway based off of how they had been dancing around her for days now. She sighed and let Allison escape the kitchen before hopping onto the counter and sipping on the water she had in her hand. What the hell was Stiles planning that he had the whole pack keeping it a secret!

        Another two weeks passed before Stiles put anything into play. It was the weekend after their anniversary and he could tell that Lydia had let her guard down after the sweet dinner he had planned on the terrace of the penthouse overlooking the valley. Today though was the big day and Stiles had everyone prepped and ready to go. That morning Allison, Erica, and Kira had snuck into the apartment and made a beautiful breakfast spread for Lydia before deciding that they were taking her on a spa day with the rest of the girls of the pack. Lydia didn't suspect anything because they were due a girls day and since she had graduated the night before she felt like she deserved it. While the girls were all getting pampered and went shopping, the boys all set to work in the penthouse apartment again. "You know, when I bought this apartment complex I really expected to have my own space at least most of the time," Peter complained as he moved a couch out of the way. The other men of the pack had been set to work moving other things out of the massive open concept living room and taking pictures off the walls. The humans, i.e. Stiles, Mason, and Danny, were busy [lining the hallways](http://www.petalgarden.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/petal_stairs-214x300.jpg) of the entire complex with rose petals, lavender sprigs, and cherry blossoms. It smelled wonderful. After that little tea lights were set out lining the hallways leading up to the front door of the penthouse. Inside the penthouse Theo and Liam were struggling to string up all the fairy lights that Stiles had gone out and purchased, "Derek, this is gonna double the electric bill for the month." Derek sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face, "As long as nothing catches fire we're good." Soon enough Stiles, Mason, and Danny came back into the penthouse with the last of the flowers to spill all over the center of the living room. "I seriously hope someone bought a good vacuum," Isaac said from where he was hanging upside down from the rafters hanging more lights.

        Stiles took a deep breath. Everyone in the pack had gone off to their stations in the apartment building. He stood in the center of the living room with his hands in his pockets watching as one by one of the pack came in from the back staircase and took their place around the room smiles on their faces of encouragement and happiness. Stiles made eye contact with Scott who gave him a thumbs up just as the door to the penthouse opened up and Lydia stepping inside dressed [beautifully](http://celebmafia.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/holland-roden-transparent-premiere-in-los-angeles_1.jpg). Her curls falling over her shoulders as she gasped walking into the room. Stiles smiled as the nerves fell away. He licked his lips and stepped forward holding out the single red rose in his hand. Lydia walked closer stepping inside the ring of [lights](http://data.whicdn.com/images/298113417/large.png) that Stiles was in the center of. She smiled as tears pricked in her eyes seeing the pack standing just beyond the lights around the room all smiling brightly. She took the rose from Stiles and looked at him, "What is all this Stiles?" He smiled and looked around the pack, "This was a group effort to give you something that you deserve." He turned back to her and suddenly the whole world fell away, "Lyds, the first time I saw you, I thought I loved you. You were brilliant and beautiful and even at 10 years old you held yourself with confidence and I knew that you were it for me. When we finally became friends I thought I loved you because you were loyal and caring and at 17 years old while you were trying to figure out how the hell to be a banshee, you were still willing to fight for your friends and kiss a nerdy spaz who was having a panic attack." By now Lydia had tears streaming down her face. "But the moment I really truly knew that I loved you, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you was the first time we got into a fight. You wouldn't walk away or let me walk away until it was resolved. You said we both deserved better than that and that all our years of friendship deserved better than that. We ended up resolving the conflict. It was about whether or not I was going to leave California and go to Quantico for my training. I ended up leaving, if you remember, because you told me that Beacon Hills would be fine without me, which it was. But I didn't leave without giving you a promise ring. A promise that I was gonna come back and that we'd always be together. Today is the 5 year anniversary of me giving you that little ring." Stiles took a deep breath and got down on one knee looking up at Lydia with hopeful eyes, "Lyds, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the reason I'm able to wake up in the morning and take on my day. You're the reason I know that everything will always end up okay. You're the love of my life, so," he caught the ring box that Liam tossed him, "Will you marry me?" Lydia laughed out a sob and nodded her head quickly, "Yes Stiles, I'll marry you." She pulled him up off the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. "I love you Stiles Stilinski." "I love you too Lydia Martin-soon-to-be-Stilinski."

[ [engagement ring, promise ring, wedding ring](http://data.whicdn.com/images/297625525/large.jpg) ]

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore plot holes- again-   
> Also, something with Delia actually in it will be coming soon! Hopefully-


End file.
